Hunger
by Waltz-of-the-Dead
Summary: Part Three of my epic following Just One More Taste, and I always get what I want.


Ah yes this is, if you are keeping count like I know that you are. This is part three, same warnings apply and I still don't own Dante and Alucard. I know cries I wished I owned them. Oh yes and before I forget, lovely Orlando/Johnny/Viggo story Sparkle, you have my praise if that means anything. Its... a wonder in all senses, wow.

On with the show boys and girls.

Ah information the name Esuritio means Hunger in Latin.

_Hunger..._

Integra's harsh words seemed to fall on deaf ears, the heat of her anger unfelt by the vampire who lounged in the chair in front of her a trace of a smile on his face. Softly growling the blonde haired woman stalked to her desk, opened a box of cigars took one and savagely bit off the end. Spitting it on the top of her desk, uncaring that the shining mahogany was now dappled with spit and bits of tobacco. Flame from a matched flared in the darkness of the room igniting the agitation that still etched her face. "We don't have to time to go running around chasing after some damn yank, Alucard. Your orders were clear, precise yet he slipped threw our fingers, nay your fingers." She slammed her fist down on the desk, the picture of her father rattling in its frame continuing her rant. "He is an immediate threat, a factor that could trigger a war one that would destroy us. Revenge is what he is seeking Alucard, blinding him just as it has done his enemy. Never the less your mission is still the same, take care of the demons that infest Aureole and surrounding cities and if the hunter has the misfortune of running across your path kill him, destroy him Alucard." The vampire blinked at this last comment the movement hidden by his glasses. "Are my orders clear my servant?" Alucard stood and slightly bowed "Yes...master."

Six months later

Dante drummed his fingers against the steering wheel of his car, the thrashing sound of rock and roll snarling into the night, slipping threw his open windows. His guns lay with in easy reach in the passenger seat, not that he would bb needing them. Outside the darkness slithered past, its creeping fingers trying to get him in the safety of the car. For months now his had been systematically wiping out demons all around England, going on any lead he could find. Revenge pumped steadily in his veins now and was consuming his thoughts...for the most part. Even now in the middle of no where wrapped in darkness, he could still feel the vampires light caress, could still smell him...fuck even taste him. He had spent long sleepless nights trying to relieve the burden of Alucard's memory, but it was in vain. His own touch did not satisfy, his lust instead of receding would flood his body until he would have to go stand in the shower, with icy water soothing the seething heat the raged within him. Whores once welcome in his bed, were now not even spared a passing glance, even they provoked thoughts of Alucard. Dante swallowed wished he had a cigarette, and a shot of whiskey, no scratch t a bottle of whiskey. He sighed his fingers shifting down the steering wheel the leather harsh like Alucard jacket...Fuck.

whooooooo its a flash back .

_Dante sighed and slightly shifted finding that he was pleasantly warm and for once in a long while well rested. Opening his eyes he found him self-looking at Alucard sleeping face, the vampire features just as relaxed and content as he was. Dante smiled and gave the demon a light kiss on the forehead, taste the blood sweat that still lingered there. Groaning he tried to move to get up but found that Alucard had thrown his leg over his thighs securely locking the hunter into place. Slightly snorting Dante wriggled free of the vampires strong embrace, glad that he did not stir. He was soon coming to realize that the vampire's quell for sex was one that seemed bottomless, ha much like Dante's own. But if where going to keep up with the vampires appetite, he would need to eat and soon, and by the look of how soundly Alucard was sleeping it was clear that he had fallen into a death sleep. As if on cue his stomach growled, its gnawing sound echoing off the walls. The hunter sighed his mind ravaged with conflict, he wanted to stay, never wanted to leave, but he had a mission, he had to go. But he was sure that Alucard would find him again, scratch that would be ordered to find him. His mind made up he left the sofa, and Alucard's warmth._

_Glancing to the floor Dante eyed the ravaged remains of his best pants...his only pants. So it seemed that cloths were going to be an issue... surly Alucard had more then one outfit. Glancing around the room he spied a wardrobe against one the walls and swiftly made his way to it, pausing to look at the ornate surface. Ah, how fitting a complete carved scene from Dante's Inferno, reaching forward Dante lightly traced one of the etched demons with the tips of his finger. Letting his fingers drift down he grasped the swirling metal of the handle and pulled the door open... hhmm it seemed that the vampire had taste in fashion. Suits their colors crimson to black, both from centuries past and the present hung across the iron bar in the center of the wardrobe. Jackets, trench coats, expensive antique canes, boots, gloves, satin, silk, lace and linen. Styles from France, Italy, Greece, Spain, Egypt and of course Britain filled the inside of the small closet. Dante couldn't help him self he reached forward his fingers slipping along fabric that he had never had the pleasure of touching. Leather and denim were the materials that ever graced his skin, were the only things that he was used to. He softly sighed at the texture wondering absent mindedly how it would feel against his skin...how it would feel pressed to his body. The demon hunter unconsciously bit his lower lips as his thoughts shifted, how would Alucard look in one of these outfits? _

_Dante could see the vampire now dressed in one of the old suits, the velvet clinging to his skin, lace spilling from the collar of his shirt. Which was covered by a crimson velvet coat that matched pants that flowed down in an easy grace to a pair of black boots. Black silk gloves encased his hands and held loosely in his adorned fingers was the silver head of a cane. His hair would not be tied...but loose around his shoulders hanged below his collarbone-giving accent to the gold jewelry that would be hanging from his pale neck. His eyes would be unhindered and shown freely, and for the briefest of moments Dante wondered what color the vampires eyes had been. He could imagine Alucard walking the streets of Paris or London easily snaring his victims, with a seduction that was as erotic as his cloths._

_In his minds eye Dante pictured Alucard standing in front of him, his wild eyes calm, his hand reaching forward and Dante could swear he could feel the silk of Alucard's glove as he slowly ran his fingers along his cheek. The slayer shuttered "Easy Dante," he softly whispered " keep those thoughts going and your going to have a big problem with a capital E." He sighed reluctantly shaking his head free of Alucard, and his touch. With care he began to shift threw the cloths hoping that the vampire had a simple pair of pants. He found them at the end of the line of cloths thrown across the bar, smiling Dante reached forward and pulled them down. They were black and made from a fabric that flowed threw the slayers fingers like water. Pushing the thoughts of his fantasy to the back of his mind and swallowing down a kindling arousal he slipped them on. The pants fit him surprisingly well and hung just below the ankle, not only that they felt good against his skin and made him think of fingers whispering across his legs every time he took a step. After pulling on his boots he reached to take his jacket and after a moment of thought pulled it on, he had stayed long enough. The lock on the door was a simple matter and he had it picked in a matter of seconds. _

_Quietly he slipped threw and into the hallway closing the door softly behind him. Turning he started walking to the right hoping he was taking the right direction. The air was musty and thick with the smell of decay and rot, telling Dante that he was in the dungeons. He walked in silence his eyes automatically trained to the dark corners. His hand out of habit went to his side his fingers searching for the handles of his guns, he softly cursed when they touched nothing. Damn you Integra damn you to hell. He snarled his eyes flashing with sudden anger, keeping Alucard as if he were a pet like some trained dog. Hmm, the vampire had even picked up a nickname because of this, the Hound of Hellsing. But Alucard really had no choice; he was bound to the family, with chains made from loyalty, links that could not be broken. The slayer shook his head his heart suddenly heavy and even thought of returning to his sleeping lover. But revenge out weighted his lust, but he would return someday. And as the outline of a door loomed before Dante he paused yet again and looked back into the gaping darkness and wondered if the shadows were a comfort to Alucard, just as they were to him. _

Sorrow swam in Dante's heart as the memory with all its clarity slowly receded into the back on his mind. He brought his hand up to his neck to softly touch the twin scars that were hidden by the neck of his jacket. It had become a habit now, one that he sometimes noticed, but most of the time didn't. And he wondered silently if Alucard felt the same way, felt the shadows of longing.

The vampire looked into the black nozzle of Jackal his eyes wide in fear blood splattered across his face draining from his body. Alucard slightly tilted his head in slight confusion "What's the matter? I've only shot off your legs...why don't you just regenerate your self..." A mad smile was flittering across his face "Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry..." The fledgling backed away from the gun on his hands, leaving two trails on the floor. "God damn freak," he hissed. The barrage of insane words stopped and a laughed oozed from the cracks of the deranged smile on Alucard's face. "I get that a lot." And he pulled the trigger.

Sera stood outside the building hidden in the darkness her gun slung across her shoulder poised her ears alert for Alucard voice. "Come police girl we are finished here," the young vampire jumped "Bloody hell" she hissed her face contorting in annoyance "must you do that, and I have a name you know." But instead of the unusual dry, smart-ass comment she received a soft grunt and a slight wave of his hand. "I didn't find his little pet...what a shame I was looking forward to killing that demon." Sera slightly titled her head /" Bet you could find it if your mind wasn't so distracted with Dante"/ Alucard stopped suddenly his shoulders tense and for one terrible moment the fledgling thought that Alucard had heard her thoughts. But instead of rounding on her with a rage she knew he was capable of he only turned his head and sniffed slightly baring his teeth. "What...what is it master?" Alucard was silent a shiver working its way up his spine, the scent was faint...but it was Dante...the hunter had been here. "Nothing..." he said roughly pulling his hat down the brim hiding his face his stride become fast and stiff.

Sear's slightly snorted and followed after him into the dark alley muttering to her self, but behind her irritation worry was starting to manifest. Alucard was acting differently, he no longer insulted her weakness, or laughed wickedly when he was killing ghouls. Her master was operating automatically it seemed, tonight Alucard had toyed with his pray something that was now rare. In the six months since Dante had left a slow and steady change was taking hold of Alucard, one that frightened Sera. Most often she found him in his room, stretched out on the sofa his eyes closed softly murmuring to him self, his fingers resting against the dead pulse of his neck. She knew he missed the hunter that they had captured knew from smell, and...ahem sounds that Alucard had slept with him. She never thought that Alucard could love anything, much less an enemy of Integra, one that he had been ordered to destroy on sight. An order that she thought he wouldn't carry out, seal or no seal. Even Walter had noticed the change and had comment on it, and said one time mush to her surprise "Alucard has been through much pain in his long existence, and I think this loss is taking its toll on his already ravaged heart." Those words swirled in Sera's mind now and they haunted her sometimes in the darkness of her coffin, a broken heart? What that a possibility with Alucard?

Alucard slowly opened the door to his chamber and stalked to his coffin, he was weary. The hunt for that young fledgling had proved more extraneous, then the had thought. With the toe of his boot he flicked the door of the coffin lid open, and looked at the scarlet lining. The color reminding him ironically of Dante he swallowed heat stirring with in him. These months had been hard on him, but how could that be, he had only slept with the hunter twice. In fact had had plenty of lovers and had never felt this way. Softly snarling he eased in to his prison, the place of his death and birth. His final thoughts before the darkness consumed turning as they often did now to Dante.

Dante slightly shifted under the sheets in his hotel room his body slick with sweat, his lips parting in a moan. He arched off the bed fingers gripping the sheets his muscles clenching, the twin wounds of his neck starting to bleed. Gasping he sat up in bed chest heaving, tears of pleasure and pain running from his eyes. Rolling out of bed he made his way unsteadily to the bathroom, blood running from his neck and down his shoulder. He...he could still feel him inside him, oh God. He scrambled into the shower and turned on the tap the heat in his body flaring as the cold water spiked against his skin. Echo's of his dream still ricocheted in his skull, his skin still tingled with the whisper of Alucard's touch. The slayer groaned as the heat the infested his body was still not eased by the icy water. He whispered his lover's name, cursing his brother's soul, yet at the same time thanking him. If it were not for Virgil he and Alucard would have never met yet his brother was the reason they were torn a part now, and the loss torturing him slowly. Suddenly exhausted Dante leaned forward bracing his hands on the cool tile of the shower, repeating Alucard's name. Slowly the seething heat with being soothed and his body was returning to normal...for the most part. He sighed and looked down at his lower half, growling, damn his body. There was no point his touch wouldn't do anything his body wouldn't respond, tearing his eyes away from him self he turned off the tap and staggered from the shower. Into the bed room and flopped on the bed belly first, water glistening on his body in the darkness. He groaned slamming his head into the softness of his pillow, his mind still consumed with his dream. He writhed unknowingly against the sheets try to ease the pain he had created, but to no avail. So he lay there cursing everyone, everything, seething to gods for his misfortunes and slowly settled into a waking sleep. "Alucard I..." He softly whispered his voice breathless but never finished sleep had silenced him.

Blue eyes suddenly snapped open, alert a predatory gleam shinning in their frozen depths...something was in the room with him...watching him. Keeping his breathing low and shallow as if still in sleep he slowly reached behind his head to his gun belt and un-holstered Ebony. There in the corner near the bathroom, a shadow moved, it was crouched low ready to pounce. Three...two...one the demon sprang forward its howl of triumph mingled with the roar of Dante's gun. The hunter rolled out of bed flicking on the light wishing he hadn't.

A demon with a gaping hole its chest lay squirming on his bed its blackish green blood leaking onto the sheets. Ashen skin was stretched taunt over sharp bones giving it the look of a long dead corpse. It struggled to its feet a gurgling snarl oozing from its throat, its blood dribbling from a gaping mouth staining its pointed teeth. Its head looked as if it had been sawed off at the top leaving only a nose and mouth, yet it seemed to know exactly where Dante was. It turned toward him now a serpent like tongue slithering between its teeth thick with bloody saliva. The initial shock now gone Dante only smiled and pointing the gun at the demons head "See you in hell you ugly son-of-a-bitch," Ebony's voice again rang into the hotel, room its bullet smashing into the demon's skull. Fragments of bone, blood and gore showered the room. The demon's body convulsed before falling backwards onto the floor, its flesh beginning to sizzle to catch fire. But by then Dante was dressed and out of the room slipping threw the window, he landed in the alley below his duster settling around his ankles. He turned to go down the shadowed alley holstering his gun as he did so. Shock of the attack was beginning to set in, some had followed had seen him get that room, had it been his brother...or a demon seeking revenge? His mind was slipping...he had not had a full seven hours of sleep in a week and he could feel the dark swell of madness pulling at his resolve.

Alucard's eyes flickered open to darkness, his was mind slightly hazy and gently sat up opening the lid of his coffin. Slightly staggering he walked to his wardrobe and began to sort threw his cloths looking a clean shirt. When he was dressed he made his way to Integra's chamber, materializing behind her in the darkness. "My orders tonight master?" the woman unphased by the vampires arrival she didn't even look up from the paper's she had been reading. "You are to scout a town called Esuritio sources say a band of demons are gathering there to met with a demon who's name is unknown, find them Alucard...kill them."

The vampire nodded his body dissolving into a mist that crept into the darkness and was gone.

The streets of Esuritio were as old as the cathedrals in Rome, and twice as scared by ruin, and stained with blood. The place reeked of old death, new evil and the heavy scent of rot. But the inhabitants were unaware of this and went about living their lives no know that evil was spawning in their midst. The vampire went unnoticed by them, his presence a mere shadow in their minds. Bars littered the sides of the street their edges lined with whores in tawdry dresses cooing to him as he walked past. He could...have a quick snack...hmm maybe later. He turned suddenly into an alley working his way among trash and sleeping bodies he emerged on a quieter side of town, a favorable place for a demon meeting. He could sense already and he turning his eyes becoming fixed on a building the jabbed at the sky like the tip of a spear. He softly laughed and body melting into the form of a mangy dog, with red eyes. He lifted his pointed nose to the wind sniffing a half growl rumbling from his chest, among the smell of demons he caught anther scent one that made him shiver...this would prove interesting. He loped down the street a howl ripping from his throat telling the night that he was on the hunt. And in response thunder rolled from the heavens, blocking the moon.

Dante slightly flinched when an eerie howl slithering past his ears, the wind carrying it away in the darkness of the night. He shivered hoping that a demon wasn't tracking him. Licking his dry lips he continued his accent the side of the building, nimbly leaping from window ledges to the winged backs of gargoyles. His eyes fixed on the window above him, the place where the demons were gathered, the place where hopefully all this madness stopped.

Virgil lightly clicked his nails against the window his face a mirror image to Dante's, the only true difference between him and his twin was that he...was a ruthless killer and Dante's wasn't. Hm, so weak. Sighing he held up a wine glass half full of wine mixed with blood to his lips and took a slight sip. His brother had shown resolve he had to give him that, and truthfully he was impression with Dante's grime determination. Successfully avoiding death at every turn, coming out of every battle hardly wounded leaving his demons destroyed. It was almost a shame that he had to kill him.

Virgil softly laughed and turned from the window eyeing the demons in front of him, they were a powerful and their alliance would benefit him as well as his master. Smiling he took a seat at the head of a long polished table " I am pleased that you are all here, pleased that none of you will become our enemies," he hissed his voice low and grating. The demons before him nodded glancing at each other, Virgil slightly smiled before continuing

"The annihilation of the holy alliances will be crushed beneath us like the worthless insects that they all are. The time is nigh my friends their forces are weakening the time for war is almost upon us!" his last statement was greeted with a murmur of agreement and disagreement. One a vampire, an elder named Atra stood suddenly "Their forces may be weak but there is one factor that is worrying me and my vampires...the Hound of Hellsing Alucard." There were nods all around the table, some even glancing nervously into the darkness as if half expecting the vampire to appear and slay them. But Virgil only laughed "Alucard should not be treated as a threat, his mind is insane and the only thing keeping him from unleashed the most vicious monster the world has ever know is the seal that is keeping him dormant. Why think of the power he posses now, what would it be like if we harnessed it. What if we tamed the Hound of Hellsing to our side." Virgil glanced around the table his dark silver laced eyes glaring at every demon present. "Just think." He whispered "let the ones who have hunted us with him, to have him turn and kill them." This provoked a quiet laugh on the showed promise "Wouldn't you rather be a friend of the wolf then the foe?" Virgil continued taking another sip of wine holding it before his eyes catching Dante's reflection in the cut glass. "Ah it seems we have a visitor."

For an instant all was still then the shattering of glass erupted with the room, and Dante was among them in a whirl of bullets and sword. With out hesitation he shot the lights from the ceiling, plummeting the room into total darkness. Lightening flashed illuminating the carnage that Dante was inflicting Blood splattered the walls and screams pierced the air cut short by Sparta. And Virgil stood and watched it all reveling in his brother's savageness. Atra staggered to Virgil his hands grasping at the other man's jacket blood spilling from his mouth as he spoke. " Why do you stand here and do nothing... Please help us," Virgil quietly laughed giving the vampire a pitying look "Help you? Now why would I do that?" he softly hissed hand reaching up to caress the side of the vampire face. His fingers sliding down and ripping the demon's throat out, shock spread across Atra's face and he fell backwards his flesh beginning to turn to ash. Virgil smiled licking the ancient blood from his fingers. Laughing watching his brother as he cut the last demon's throat.

"Dante," he whispered "How good to see you." And smile quirked the side of his brothers face, "I wish I felt the same." Virgil laughed tilting his head back "Ah you still have that dry humor." He glanced around the room his eye's sweeping the mutilated corpses "and it seems that your blood lust has increased as well." He sighed and looked almost baleful as he unsheathed his sword "Such a shame that your power has to die here, among such weaklings." Dante's reply was one he expected "I doubt that you sorry mother fucker." He hissed lips pulled back in a snarl, the insult stung Virgil but he smiled none the less. "We shall see, brother."

Snarling he leapt forward his sword swishing down the edge seeking Dante's flesh. His twin bounded backwards in a flip his guns suddenly in his hands bullets riddling the air. Virgil grinned skidding to the side, and using the wall as leverage hurled him self at his brother his sword swishing down catching his twin on the shoulder smiling when he felt it slice flesh. Dante snarled staggering backwards dropping one of his guns to the floor in favor for holding Sparta. Again lightening whipped across the again, and Virgil stood before him smiling his sword darting from the darkness. Dante ducked lashing out with the butt of his gun catching Virgil heavily in the stomach. But lose of blood was making his movements slow, and before he could retreat for another attack Virgil's hand lashed out catching Dante's wrist before he could twist away. Tightening his grip until he heard bone cracking, Dante screamed dropping his sword crumpling to his knees. Virgil laughed at his brother's pain not letting up on the pressure slinging him violently across the room, the smile still on his face when Dante's back slammed into the edge of the table. "Pity, I thought you would be more a challenge then this, brother." He reached down picking up Dante's gun and stalked forward knelling in front of his fallen sibling. Running the nozzle of the gun along the side of Dante face to his neck pealing back the high collar of Dante's jacket, tilting his head to one side in slight confusion. "Oh what's this," he softly whispered his hand going out to touch the twin fang marks on his brothers neck. "So the whispers are true, Alucard has taken a lover." A grin suddenly broke out across his face and he laughed leaning forward to whisper in Dante's ear "how delightful." He pressed down on the twin marks watching as Dante's eyes rolled back into his head and despite his injuries arched off floor. A murmuring laugh "Hmm fucked you good didn't he...for the bond to be so strong." Dante bared his teeth spitting in his brothers face "Rot in hell you bastard." Wiping bloody saliva from his Virgil met his brothers snarl "Before you die I am going to tell you a small secret." Grinning he leaned forward whispering in Dante's ear his eyes shinning with amusement as Dante digested the information. Chuckling he eased back from his brother softly kissing him on his forehead, Ebony in one hand he pressed the nozzle to Dante's temple "Say hello to dad for me...wont you?" Dante closed his eyes bracing him self for the bullet tears squeezing from his eyes.

In the darkness three sets of red eyes glared at Virgil, and saliva began to drip on the floor as Alucard drew his lips back. Snarling his rushed forward his jaws closing around Virgil's hands just as he pulled the trigger. The demons snarled staggering back screaming the dog still latched on his wrist savagely shaking its head from side to side. It released him and landed on its feet hackles raised growling blood dripping from his teeth, a growl rumbling in his throat. Virgil stood before him his hand cradled against his chest, he glanced to his brother "Seems you are too late...vampire." Alucard flicked his eyes to Dante's still form, before swinging back to Virgil to find the demi-god had vanished. Leaving only some droplets of blood in his wake, growling his walked to Dante.

His lover's eyes were closed and blood was pooling around his body, Alucard whimpered softly nuzzling the slayer's hand licking his fingers. Dante slightly groaned blinking his eye's semi focusing on a dog, blackness again then Alucard. "Alucard," he whispered his breath rasping "Alucard I...," A gentle finger was laid to his lips "Hush my Dante," the vampire whispered bringing pulling back the white glove on his hand exposing his wrist. Setting on his fangs against the flesh he bit down tearing open his skin he held his wrist up the Dante's mouth "Drink Dante, drink and live." His lover did not hesitate he softly lapped at the blood before taking Alucard wrist in mouth sucking. The vampire gasped his eyes closing breathing hiss threw his fangs. After a moment he pulled away and leaning forward licked the amounts of blood that had dribbled down Dante's chin away. "Sleep now little hunter, you are safe."

Alucard gently lay Dante on the bed hesitating before stripping him of his ripped and bloody cloths. He tossed them the basket in the corner before settling down next to Dante careful of his healing wounds and pressed the broken slayer to his chest. Burying his face in Dante's sliver hair, breathing deep his scent. His hands roaming across Dante's back assuring him self that the hunter was alive, not dead. "Dante," he breathed kissing the hunters lips, softly nipping them he nuzzled his lovers neck before succumbing to sleep.

_There are two versions of the this part, I'm not sure if I want to release the other version it all depends on reviews, and demand for the forth part. As always this is for Sparkle..._

_Sparkie \_


End file.
